


Fracturing

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Gen, background densi, kensi's still grappling with the aftermath of afghanistan, post-ep for 6x22 field of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Just a little drabble inspired by 6x22 - Field of Fire.





	Fracturing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on June 17, 2015.

A few minutes after taking the shot that knocked Connor Rutnam’s rifle from his hands, Kensi gazes absently down at the figures of her colleagues as they move to take the other man into custody. Callen and Sam appear small, diminished by the distance between the rooftop where she and Deeks are perched and the one where Connor had staked out his sniper’s nest.

The senior agents scurry about, securing the scene. As she watches them, Kensi can’t seem to make her eyes focus. Now that she’s not peering through her scope, everything in her field of vision has blurred - she blinks hard several times, but it doesn’t help much.

“Kens? Partner? Hey, hey…Kensi. You with me?” Deeks’ concerned voice finally catches her attention as he reaches out and curls his fingers around her elbow, squeezing gently. She shakes herself out of her reverie and everything snaps back into clear definition in a rush, the worried expression on Deeks’ face making it difficult to meet his eyes.

“Yeah. I just needed a minute, but I’m good.” She forces a smile that she’s pretty sure he can see right through, but he chooses not to comment and for that she’s thankful.

She turns away as Deeks waves down to Callen, kneeling and starting to disassemble and stow her rifle. Waves of tingling pain shoot through her fingers, alerting her to the fact that she’d been clutching the grip and stock hard enough to turn her knuckles white. She flexes them slowly, shaking them out a little as normal sensation finally returns. 

When she’s done packing her gear she stands, turning to face Deeks. He opens his mouth to speak, but she beats him to the punch. “C’mon, we should get back.”

“Kens…” he trails off, his tone soft, but she knows he doesn’t want to let it drop. She looks up at him as he steps closer to her, his hand coming up to tuck a few errant strands of hair behind her ear.

She shakes her head. “I can’t talk about it…Deeks. Not right now.  _ **Please**_.”

He holds her gaze for what feels like a very long time, searching for something intangible in her expression that he must eventually find because at long last he steps closer to her, presses a kiss to her forehead, and murmurs “okay.”

She knows him well - knows that he will try again later, and that thought sends simultaneous flares of affection and irritation through her.

For now, she’s just grateful for the temporary reprieve. 


End file.
